There are a number of toys on the market which are designed as make-believe medical instruments but, lacking movable parts, do not produce any effect that would stimulate the child's mind into learning about the mode of operation of the instruments they resemble. In a few instances, devices of this nature may have a dial coacting with a manually rotatable pointer in a manner similar to that of the hands of a toy clock. For the most part, however, they are only dummy replicas of the original.